If Only You Knew
by Verose
Summary: As Yuki continues to struggle more and more over his feelings for Tohru, the new boy in the class begins to take a liking to her as well, a liking so great that lives of many others would end. YukixTohru
1. New Kid

NOTE:Starfirresparks helped me come up with this chapter!Thanx!  
  
DISCLAIMER:VEROSE DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!  
  
A young blue-eyed brunette was standing washing the dishes at the Sohma House Kitchen Sink.  
  
"Good Morning,Miss Honda."said Yuki.  
  
"Hi,Yuki."replied Tohru,as she watched Yuki walk past her.  
  
I wish I could just run my fingers in your hair,Miss Honda.If only you knew how I felt.thought Yuki sadly.  
  
Shigure walked into the room with an envelope.  
  
"Yuki,Tohru...can either one of you take this to the post office.  
  
"Don't worry,Shigure!Kyo and I will do it!"said Kagura as she rushed to him with Kyo in her grip.  
  
"Kagura!GET DA HELL AWAY FROM ME!"yelled Kyo so loud that it broke the dish Tohru was washing.  
  
Tohru let out a little gasp as it was breaking.  
  
Luckily Yuki got a notebook and shielded Tohru from the glass pieces.  
  
"OMG!Sorry for what Kyo did,Tohru!"gasped Kagura.  
  
"O-Oh...thats okay..."said Tohru's shaking voice.  
  
Kagura grabbed Kyo and ran out of the house to the post office.  
  
Shigure then decided to go back to bed.  
  
"You okay,Miss Honda?"asked Yuki.  
  
"Oh,yes!Thanks for the help."she answered back gratefully.  
  
"No problem,"he said.  
  
Damn Cat!He almost hurt Tohru!thought Yuki.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Class we have a new student!His name is Koto Minoko"said the cheerful perky teacher.  
  
Our teacher is so happy that it even scares me!thought Yuki,Tohru,and Kyo separately.  
  
Once everyone was done with their work the teacher stepped out and allowed the class to do whatever they pleased.  
  
So Koto went to the restroom and Tohru had to run an errand for the teacher while Yuki,Kyo,Uo,and Hana gathered together near a corner around Tohru's desk.  
  
"I don't like that boy's signals...they're weirder than Yuki and Kyo being members of the Zodiac!"whispered Hana.(Me:Yeah,they found out about them and the Sohma Family Secret because of Hana's electric signals.  
  
Uo just nodded her head in agreement and said,"Yeah,no kiddin,but seriously I think he's up to something!"  
  
Tohru entered the class and was making her way towards them.  
  
"Hey guys,Want to play Rich Man,Poor Man?"asked Tohru.  
  
"Of course"everyone said.  
  
They all played and enjoyed the game.  
  
Kyo lost again!  
  
It was funny!Hilarious actually!  
  
In fact Tohru was having a blast.  
  
But little did she know someone was staring at her from a dark corner.  
  
I will have you as my mate soon,Tohru Honda!Just you wait and see!Thought the mysterious boy.


	2. God's Banquet

**DISCLAIMER:VEROSE DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

Summary: As Yuki continues to struggle more and more over his feelings for Tohru, the new boy in the class begins to take a liking to her as well. A liking so great (Not greater than Yuki's, of course) That he'll do anything to have her, and I mean **anything**.

Verose: Hi! Its been like…OH MY GOD! NEARLY A WHOLE ENTIRE YEAR! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VEERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.

_

* * *

I will have you as my mate soon, Tohru Honda! Just you wait and see!_

* * *

SATURDAY:

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Tohru/ Ms. Honda!" exclaimed Yuki, Kyo, Uo, Hanajima, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, Shigure, Ristu, Ayame, Hiro, and Kisa.

Tohru fell back in surprise.

"Ms. Honda! Are you okay?" asked yuki.

"Yes, you all just startled me."

* * *

MONDAY:

Tohru carefully picked up each card and began to shuffle them once more for their next game of Rich Man, Poor Man.

No later than a few seconds before Tohru was about to deal out the card did Koto stand up from his lonely seat to go attend the men's room.

At the same time Kyo, Uo, and Hanajima glanced at Yuki, giving him the signal to follow Koto and possibly put their fears to rest.

" Um…Ms. Honda," Yuki said, " I apologize, but I'd like it if I didn't play this round. But if I am need then ask Kyo to locate me at the little men's room."

Tohru smiled, " Oh that's okay. You don't have to play if you don't want to."

Once Yuki had left the room, Tohru's beautiful smile turned upside-down into a small unnoticeable frown which was a complete understatement to the great and utter disappointment that she felt deep inside her heart. It was a feeling that had shown itself the minute the beloved Prince Yuki disappeared from the very room that she would be in. She wondered why she would feel such things, but thought it would be best to place them aside for another day when it will surly be need.

* * *

Yuki silently followed Koto until he stepped into the restroom.

_I just don't get it. Why can't I put my finger on it? This boy doesn't seem like anyone ordinary or anyone that is human! Could he be the one…the one that Shigure warned Kyo and I about when we first moved in with him? No, it just can be!_

**FLASHBACK**

Just as Kyo and Yuki were about to enter Shigure's house.

" Hold it, before we all get settled, I need to tell you both something," Shigure raised his index finger in an attempt to give the following statement more importance, " Listen you two, Do you recall that each previous year there was a meeting between the older members of the Zodiac and the older members of the family that know of the curse held by Akito in the forbidden hall of the main house?"

Yuki nodded while Kyo looked up to signify he was thinking.

"Yeah, And?" muttered Kyo angrily.

Shigure rubbed his templates at Kyo's short temper before continuing, " Yes, well, we had those annual meetings because of the fallen angel…"

The two teenage boys raised an eyebrow towards their older cousin but allowed him to continue, " Do either of you happen to know why God even had a banquet?"

" No." the both plainly answered.

"God had a banquet in celebration of heaven's victory over hell. The war came about when the one of the two angels of God, now the current fallen angel, Haru betrayed God because of the fact that Kari, the other angel had rejected his love for her, since she had already fallen in love with the rat. The war between hell that last for many days between the demons of hell and the members of the Chinese Zodiac. Even though we could still had the power to transform into human we didn't have too much of a big chance. It was all about to come to an end when Haru was beginning to kill the rat. Kari stepped in and used all her life force to protect the rat. She died, then the rat became angry and killed Haru. Heaven won, afterwards the cat was mocking the rat and therefore caused the rat to tell the cat the wrong day of the banquet."

"She…she…she gave her life…"Yuki said.

Shigure nodded.

"Did they both love each other?"

"Yes."

" YOU DAMN RAT! YOU SCREWED EVERYBODY! YOU, YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND, AND ME!"

Ignoring Kyo, Yuki asked, " Tell us more about Kari."

" Kari was a sorceress and master of all elements. A kind a free fun-loving pure soul. Her powers were discovered when she turned seventeen. Not only that but when she turned seventeen…she also got the ability to hug any member of the Chinese Zodiac and not have them transform! The rat was one lucky person. She was also, so legend says, a very cute angel. Unfortunately for her, her father and mother were killed by a demon when she was just a small baby."

Yuki's eyes widened at each and every statement, " So, Akito has the meetings to see if anyone has found either Haru or Kari.?"

Shigure nodded once more before Kyo said, " I used to have classmates that had the names Haru and Kari…"

Yuki slapped Kyo's head as Shigure sweat dropped, "Uh, Kyo? We are looking for their reincarnations…that doesn't necessarily mean their names. Just as you are the reincarnation of the cat and Yuki of the cat and so on. For Haru we need to look for a handsome young man, eighteen, short dirty blond hair, tall, and gives off a horrible aura. For Kari we need to look for a cute young female, seventeen, brunette, average height, with parents whom have been murdered when she was a baby, and have been abused by their foster parent then adopted again by a nice woman."

Yuki's and Kyo's heads were spinning like crazy, how Shigure could remember such great details was beyond them and was a complete mystery to them.

**END FLASHBACK**

_He just could be Haru! Yes, I am most certain, but I need some sort of confirmation before I can report this to Shigure. _

Koto stepped out of the bathroom and looked to his left and right before bowing his head down.

Yuki wondered what he was doing.

Out of nowhere, feathered beautiful angel wings sprouted out of Koto's back. Then all the feathers flew off the wings and began to circulate the school.

The feathers didn't seem to effect Yuki in anyway, so he turned his gaze back at Koto's wings which looked more like devilish bat wings rather than that of an angels.

* * *

Feathers began to flow into the 1-D classroom.

Hanajima had quickly noticed this and gave out an electrical barrier which burned the feathers heading towards herself, Uo, Kyo, and Tohru.

Unfortunately, the feathers that did touch everyone else caused them to fall into a seemingly deep slumber.

" Yuki! Oh No! Yuki's still out in the hallways!" cried Tohru as she closed her eyes tightly and screamed, " YYYUUUUUUUKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

" Tohru, calm down. Rat-boy can take care of himself just fine!" Kyo muttered.

She turned to look at Hanajima who confirmed this, then Tohru went into deep into her thought and couldn't hear what was happening.

" DAMMIT! THE FALLEN ANGEL! He's back!" gasped Kyo.

"Fallen angel?" asked Hanajima and Uo.

" Okay…you know why God had that damn celebration? It was because…"

He became explaining everything to them, the war, the love between Kari and the rat, and Haru's and Kari's description.

"Koto is Haru, obviously…" muttered Kyo.

Uo and Hanajima asked to hear Kari's description again.

"A cute girl, seventeen, with parents who were murdered when she was a baby, and have been abused by their foster parent then adopted again by a nice woman…Why?"

Uo's eyes widened and she turned to Hanajima, " You don't think…do you?"

Hanajima closed her eyes, " It…fits perfectly…"

Kyo began questioning who they thought it was.

* * *

Yuki gasped as Koto stood.

_He is Haru!_

" Very good, Yuki." Koto turned to Yuki, "Seems like you've found me out…"

He began to dematerialize, a few seconds later a scream was heard from class 1-D.

"TOHRU!" gasped Yuki.

* * *

SECONDS EARLIER

Koto magically appeared before the four and smirked evilly as he looked to Tohru.

" Hello, my dearest Tohru. You are such a thing of beauty." he said.

He reached out and grabbed her arms roughly causing her to scream in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"TOHRU!" gasped the three.

Yuki ran into the room, "TOHRU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuki glared and quickly ran to Koto, " LET GO OUT HER!"

He tackled Koto to the ground and cursed repeatedly to him, " DON'T YOU EVER LAY A CLAW ON HER YOU BASTERED!"

Koto smirked, " You really ought to be paying attention to Tohru and tend to her wound…"

Yuki then realized that if he didn't do something soon to help Tohru, she get seriously get hurt from too much blood loss.

He rushed over to Tohru and picked her up bride -style and ran off out of the school and to the main house.

* * *

" Hold on, Tohru," Yuki cried, "Please! Hold on!"

His vision began to blur as he fought back tears.

There was no way he would make it in time!

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**If you want another chapter you haveto earn it by reviewing!**


	3. Help

**DISCLAIMER:VEROSE DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

Summary: As Yuki continues to struggle more and more over his feelings for Tohru, the new boy in the class begins to take a liking to her as well. A liking so great (Not greater than Yuki's, of course) That he'll do anything to have her, and I mean **anything**.

Verose: Yo, what's up? How ya'll doing today? By your reviews, you love the story so far. Thanks, I'm really glad you all do like it. I'll keep on writing. And now for your viewing-

Yuki: Ms. Honda will be okay, right?

Verose: Of course she will!

Yuki: It was odd that I called her by her first name.

Verose: OMG! You thought I did that by mistake! I wanted to increase the importance of the situation making you worry so much that you use her first name instead of her last.

Yuki: Oh.

Kyo: Yeah, that's right you damn rat!

Yuki: You shut up, you stupid cat!

Verose: Shoves them out of the way And now for your viewing pleasure...

Verose, Kyo, Yuki: ENJOY!

* * *

" _Hold on, Tohru," Yuki cried, "Please! Hold on!"_

_His vision began to blur as he fought back tears._

Tears of fear forcefully fell down Yuki's cheeks as he continued to run with the girl he loved in his arms.

He gasped as he saw came closer and closer to Ayame clothing shop.

'_No! I mustn't go there, but in Ms. Honda's condition...I have no choice..._'

His feet began to move towards the strange store and kicked the door.

This wild action from his usually calm younger brother caused Ayame to notice the seriousness of what he was about to hear.

" What...what's going on, Yuki?" stuttered Ayame.

The brother took a breath before answering, " We found the Fallen Angel! We found him! He attacked us and hurt seriously hurt Tohru!"

Ayame gasped as he digested this newly found information.

"We have to get her to the main house, NOW!" he yelled.

" Yes, yes, of course!"

Ayame lead Yuki to the back room and grabbed his car keys.

They ran outside into a alley and into Ayame's car.

He inserted the key, started the engine, put it in DRIVE, and drove off as quickly as he could.

Yuki turned his head down to look at Tohru's angelic face that held its beauty even in slumber.

" Worry no longer, younger brother..." mumbled Ayame.

" We'll be there in a matter of a few more minutes..."

'_ Hear that, Ms. Honda. We'll be there very soon!_'

* * *

Kyo growled loudly as Uo and Hanajima continued their silence.

" Hey! What the hell are you guys talking about?" he growled.

" Its Tohru..."

" Tohru is Kari." mumbled Hanajima.

" WHAT!" gasped Kyo.

* * *

Ayame sighed quick with relief, " We are here."

By this time Yuki's arms and hands were stained with blood, as was Tohru's uniform.

He ran out of the car and awaited for his brother to open the gates.

The gates took only a second to open as Yuki rushed in.

Everyone was either in school or at work, so no one was there to see the three.

They ran into the main house and searched for Hatori.

" Hatori! We have an emergancy! Hatori!" yelled Ayame.

Yuki began to worry once again as his feelings of relief were about to slip away.

Just as their last hope was about to leave, Hatori appeared to the two brothers.

" Tohru!" gasped Hatori.

" WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled.

" The Fallen Angel..." muttered Yuki.

" Oh no...Come! Hurry! We have to get Tohru on this bed!"

Yuki set her down as Hatori examined her closely.

He found many wounds on her.

" I have to run to the store to get more some herbs, I'll be only thirty minutes. Keep that thick napkin on her wound until my return. Ayame, are you coming?"

" Huh? Oh, yes, Of course."

Hatori told Yuki one more thing, " Take her clothes off so that its easier to apply the bandages."

Yuki's eyes widened at this.

"What the hell do you mean she's Kari!"

"It fits perfectly. Koto grabbing her in such a manner was the last piece of the puzzle."

His breath decreased.

His heart skipped beats.

His hands shivered.

He removed her top first.

His eyes looked away from her as he continued.

He removed her skirt.

His heart continued more rapidly.

He removed her under clothing.

As soon as he was finished he ran into another room and grabbed a blanket.

When he entered the room he shut his eyes and carefully placed the blanket upon her.

The phone rang.

Yuki went to answer it, " Moshi-Moshi, this is Yuki speaking."

" Hello, Yuki. Hatori wanted me to tell you he was only joking about putting on the bandages, you still have to take off her clothes though. We'll be right over."

Yuki hung up the phone and sighed with relief once again.

He looked at Tohru's face.

His hand softly moved across her cheek.

Then the phone rang again.

" Yuki here..."

* * *

Kyo had dialed Hatori's office number to see if Yuki and Tohru made safely.

" Yuki here..."

Kyo covered the receiver and told the two girls that they had made it.

" Tohru alright?"

" Yes, she is."

" Does she have scars and crap?"

" Surprisingly, Hatori found many wounds that haven't been treated properly."

" Damn! Uo and Hanajima have something to say..."

Kyo pressed the speaker button the office phone and allowed the two to speak to Yuki.

" Listen, Yuki..." muttered Uo.

" We believe..." said Hanajima.

"No...We know..." corrected Uo.

" That Tohru is the sorceress..."

* * *

Yuki's breath stopped for a moment.

He had just barley noticed that when he had picked up Tohru, he didn't transform.

" Tohru..."

He hung up the phone as his eyes softened.

"...Tohru..."

* * *

( A few hours Later)

Hatori had left Yuki to watch Tohru recover back in Shigure's house up in Tohru's room.

Yuki noticed how good it felt just to be in it and how beautiful it smelled.

" Y..."

" Yu-"

"Yuki..."

" Yuki?"

" Miss Honda?"

Tohru's eyes opened to Yuki's own eyes starring right back her.

" Wh...What happened?"

Yuki explained everything except for Kari and the past.

She could not know it yet, not yet.

Yuki had been told it must be confirmed by Akito before any sudden action could be taken.

**

* * *

HOPE YOU LOVED IT!**

**YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE CHAPTER 4!**


	4. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER:VEROSE DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

Summary: As Yuki continues to struggle more and more over his feelings for Tohru, the new boy in the class begins to take a liking to her as well. A liking so great (Not greater than Yuki's, of course) That he'll do anything to have her, and I mean **anything**.

Tohru: Oh thank you so very much for allowing me to live, Verose!

Verose: Ah, it was nothing!

Yuki: No, It was something. Thank you for allowing such a beautiful woman live.

Tohru: BlushBlush

Yuki:BlushSmile

Verose:Coughs

Yuki: Oh my, sorry, Verose.

Tohru: yes, we are so sorry.

Verose: Save the mushy stuffs for the fanfic.

Tohru and Yuki: Please Enjoy!

_

* * *

" Wh...What happened?"_

_Yuki explained everything except for Kari and the past._

_She could not know it yet, not yet._

_Yuki had been told it must be confirmed by Akito before any sudden action could be taken._

* * *

" Oh, no!"

" Do not worry Miss. Honda..."

Tohru stopped worrying for a second to listen to Yuki.

" As we speak, the others are out looking for Koto."

" I hope they don't get hurt..."

" Miss. Honda, May I ask you something?"

" Um...Y-Yes, Of course Yuki. You can always ask me anything."

Her smile began to cause the boy's heart melt.

" While you were asleep..."

She listened closely.

" You mumbled a few things about Kyoko not being your real mother...and that this man who called himself Akuma has hurt you..."

Tohru gasped.

" And Hatori had found so many wounds on you..."

Tears began to made themselves known.

**Yuki's POV **

Miss. Honda started to cry.

Her blue eyes filled with tears.

She looked sadly into my eyes.

" Miss. Honda...Please..."

She continued to cry.

" Tell me what is causing you to cry..."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me.

The tears began to decrease slightly, but still continued to stream down her face.

I brought her even closer into my arms as she laid her head against my chest.

" Oh...Yuki..."

She paused for a moment.

" M-My parents died...when I was just a little baby. They were called by that man, Akuma."

I stroked her hair.

" Then he adopted me. An- And H-he hurt m-me...He hurt me so much..."

'_Akuma will pay..._' I thought to myself.

" He told me I was worthless..."

" He told me that I was just a stupid girl..."

" That I was worthless..."

" That I couldn't do anything..."

I closed my eyes.

" T-Then...One day...I had lost my way home..."

" And this boy had helped me home...I was so happy...and the boy gave me his cap..."

" Akuma was not..."

" He didn't want to see me happy..."

" And he...he..."

" H-he...r-ra-r-rap-raped me..."

Anger began to fill my body as she muttered the second to last word.

That horrible monster!

" Then Kyoko found out about it and took me to live with her..And here I am..."

Her tears started up once more.

" I can tell you..." I muttered.

" I can tell you who the boy was..."

"The one who gave you that cap..."

She looked up to me.

" It was me..."

She gave me a small smile.

Her face lit up quickly and embraced me.

" T-Thank you..."

" For what, All I did was lead you home..."

" Yes, but had you not. I wouldn't be here..with you..."

I was a bit stunned.

My face turned red.

" I wouldn't be here, talking to you and you wouldn't be here holding me in your arms..."

I blushed even more.

Silence went on for an hour.

Miss. Honda caught me starring at her.

Our eyes would look anywhere else.

Just when I had thought my blush had gone, it came back in an instant.

I noticed that she was also blushing.

Her cheeks were ruby red as she continued to stare back.

I was lost in the blue pools as she was lost in violet pools.

My arms wrapped around her waist her tightly.

Her arms went around my neck.

I titled my head towards her own.

Her eyes closed.

My eyes closed.

Just as our lips were about to touch...

Just as I was about to kiss her...

Someone knocked on the door roughly.

We quickly let go as I felt as if I was going to kill whoever knocked.

Ayame's face looked at us as he stood in the doorway.

" Hello Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hello Tohruuuuuuuuuu!" he said in a sing-song voice.

I glared at him.

He simply mumbled, " Did I do something wrong?"

" No..."

Miss. Honda smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Ayame left the room just as Shigure came in.

" Ooh!" He said.

He gave us a smirk.

" Yuki...Tohru...What were you two doing?"

He eyed us.

" Nothing, Shigure." Tohru said.

" Okay, I'll take your word for it..."

**

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. No Transformation

**DISCLAIMER: VEROSE DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

Summary: As Yuki continues to struggle more and more over his feelings for Tohru, the new boy in the class begins to take a liking to her as well. A liking so great (Not greater than Yuki's, of course) That he'll do anything to have her, and I mean **anything**.

Verose: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I am so happy...

Tohru: I am so happy for you, Verose!

Yuki: Talking to reviewers You should see Verose's face right now, its glowing with happiness.

Kyo: Yea, it looks so stupid! Yo-

Verose:punches Kyo Take that you big meanie!

Tohru: ;

Verose: And Kyo has left the building.

Yuki:whispers to the reviewersMore like fell off the building...

Tohru:hears some reviewers snickering ;;; Poor Kyo...

Yuki: Yes poor Kyo...

Verose: You don't mean that do you?

Yuki: Not one bit...

Verose:

Yuki and Tohru: Please Enjoy-

Ayame:pops out of no where **Please Enjoy The Chapter!**

Verose, Yuki, Tohru:...

_

* * *

" Nothing, Shigure." Tohru said._

_" Okay, I'll take your word for it..."_

**

* * *

NORMAL POV**

Shigure walked out as Tohru's blush returned.

Yuki was a bit taken back after seeing and hearing her lie to Shigure.

" Well...uh...H-How long have I been asleep?"

" About 4 days...Anyone else in your shoes would have been out for as little as 2 weeks!"

She sighed happily at the fact that she only missed four days, and not two weeks.

A knock was heard being made at the door as Kyo, Kagura, Uo, and Hanajima walked in.

" Tohru!" they exclaimed.

"Kyo, Kagura, Uo, Hanajima! Oh, you guys! You came to see him..."

**

* * *

TOHRU'S POV**

My heart beamed with happiness as Kyo, Kagura, Uo, and Hanajima appeared before me.

Kisa and Hiro came in shortly afterwards.

" Sissy! You're okay!"

Tears of joy steamed down Kisa's face as she warmly embraced me.

" Hiro was really worried..."

We turned to the young boy as he walked towards me.

" Y-yeah...I d-did mi-miss you..." he stuttered.

I could tell this was hard for him to say.

He came closer and closer to me until he gave me a hug.

His eyes were closed and he was expecting to transform, as I was.

There was no transformation, none at all!

I was the only one in the room to gasp...

...the only one to be surprised!

" G-guys! H-he didn't transform?"

I was over-reacting with this.

"GUYS!"

" Its very simple to understand, Miss Honda...Or Should I say...Kari."

I gasped at the name that the male voice called me, it seemed so familiar to me.

**

* * *

NORMAL POV**

(A few seconds earlier)

Akito made his way up the stairs towards Tohru Honda's room.

He needed to see for himself, whether or not that this girl was Kari's reincarnation or not.

Tohru was caught in Hiro's embrace just as he had entered the room.

"G-guys! H-he didn't transform?"

She got nervous.

" GUY!"

" Its very simple to understand, Miss Honda...Or Should I say...Kari."

Tohru gasped.

Everyone turned to Akito.

" So it is true...You are the reincarnation of Kari..."

"K-Kari?"

Akito looked at Tohru then Yuki.

" I see Yuki has not told you yet..."

Tohru looked at Yuki worriedly.

" You see Miss Honda..."

Yuki explain everything about Kari, Haru, the war, and even falling for the rat.

Her expression told everyone that she was taking it all in, that she was beginning to understand it all...

"S-so...what now? I mean, if Moto is after me...then are we-"

Momiji popped out of nowhere to answer Tohru's question, " Don't worry! We're going to Tokyo!"

"** YOU LITTLE BRAT! I THOUGHT I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING PLANS FOR EVERYONE!**"

Kyo bonked Momiji on the head," Hearing you makes me sick!"

" Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Somebody! KYO HIT ME!"

" Kyo, that wasn't nice. Apologize to him right now!"

The statement was made by none other than Kagura as she too had popped out of nowhere.

After a long struggle, Kagura finally got Kyo to say he was sorry.

And Kyo, well...lets just say his body hurts a lot.

Kagura gasped, " Oh no! Who did this to you!"

Yuki muttered, " I think you did..."

Tohru laughed lightly at Yuki's comment.

Everyone noticed this and looked at the two.

Tohru was smiling at Yuki.

Yuki could only blush slightly, and return her smile.

Momiji laughed, " Yuki's got the hots!"

Yuki's face turned more red, "U-um..."

" He's got the hots!"

Everyone laughed at Momiji's teasing, while Tohru and Yuki could only blush.

" Okay, now that the rabbit is done...When are we going?"

" Ooh! Tomorrow! Tomorrow! So get pac-"

" We must get ready then..." said Hanajima and Uo as they left.

Kagura grabbed Kyo's bruised body, " So do we."

" Kisa and I will go and get ready..."

Hiro and Kisa were the last ones to leave.

" See you tomorrow, okay?" said Yuki towards to the younger couple.

" Yeah, Bye Sissy! Bye Yuki!" Kisa walked out.

Hiro let a smirk play upon his lips.

" Goodbye until tomorrow...Love-birds!"

He left and caught up to Kisa, leaving a confused blushing Tohru and Yuki.

Yuki noticed that it as late and broke the silence.

" Well, Miss Honda, I guess I will see you in the morning. Good night."

He left the room and allowed Tohru to gather her thoughts.

She began packing and fell asleep afterwards.

**

* * *

DREAM BEGINNING**

Their lips touched, and did not part.

His arms wrapped around her as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He deepened the kiss, causing her to let out a slight moan.

She kissed him back, as his tongue ask for access.

Her lips part a bit to allow this.

The kiss continued on until, finally they broke it for air.

Their eyes wouldn't looks anywhere else.

They smiled at each other.

Someone yelled out from the hallway, " Okay! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

**DREAM ENDING**

* * *

Tohru woke up to Shigure's voice.

" OKAY! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

She touched her lips, yearned for the kiss that would be nothing but passionate.

**

* * *

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT! **


	6. Roomies

**DISCLAIMER: VEROSE DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

Summary: As Yuki continues to struggle more and more over his feelings for Tohru, the new boy in the class begins to take a liking to her as well. A liking so great (Not greater than Yuki's, of course) That he'll do anything to have her, and I mean **anything**.

* * *

Verose: YEAH!

Hiro: What are you so happy about?

Verose: Hiro! I was supposed to introduce you!

Hiro: And who would want to be introduced by the likes of you. What? Just because you want to introduce me I have to wait until you do.

Verose: Eh?

Hiro: What if I don't want to be introduced?

Verose: (ignoring Hiro) And Kisa Sohma...(clapping)

Kisa: Hello Again.

Verose: These two agreed to come back after my one-shot.

Hiro: No one reviewed.

Verose: I know (crying)

* * *

Kisa: **Oh no, Verose. Don't worry. Please read Verose's one-shot of Hiro and I. Please, the title is 'Spending Christmas Loving'**

Hiro: Its stinks...

Kisa: Hiro...

Hiro: Okay, so I loved it...(blushing)

Kisa and Hiro: Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Kisa: Please remember to read the one-shot from Verose, 'Spending Christmas Loving'_**

* * *

DREAM BEGINNING**_

_Their lips touched, and did not part._

_His arms wrapped around her as her arms wrapped around his neck._

_He deepened the kiss, causing her to let out a slight moan._

_She kissed him back, as his tongue asked for access._

_Her lips part a bit to allow this._

_The kiss continued on until, finally they broke it for air._

_Their eyes wouldn't looks anywhere else._

_They smiled at each other. _

_Someone yelled out from the hallway, " Okay! TIME TO WAKE UP!"_

_**DREAM ENDING**_

_Tohru woke up to Shigure's voice._

_" OKAY! TIME TO WAKE UP!"_

_She touched her lips, yearned for the kiss that would be nothing but passionate._

* * *

Yuki's eyes opened as he woke from his slumber.

He exited the room with a slight strange urge to kiss Tohru.

A slight touch could be felt when his body pressed against another's as the other person fell down.

His eyes became large as he saw Tohru lying on the ground, attempting to get up.

'_MISS HONDA, OH MY!_'

Red, the color of his face at that second.

" Oh,Miss Honda! I am so sorry. Allow me to help you up!"

" Yuki? O-oh, please. I can-"

Before she could finish her statement, Yuki had extended his hand.

She grabbed it and allowed him to pull her up from the ground.

Their faces were scarlet red...It was going to be a long trip!

* * *

" Okay everyone! We will all share rooms! GOT THAT!" yelled Hatushara

" Here we go..." muttered Kyo.

" Kyo and Kagura!"

" Yeah! I get to share a room with my love!"

" Aw man, I get to share a room with her..."

" Hiro and Kisa!"

" Me And Rin!"

" Momiji and Hatori!"

" Ayame And Shigure!"

Hatushara continued to read down the list until they finally got to...

" Tohru and Yuki!"

They both gasped as the rest of the room filled with slight snickers.

* * *

Yuki and Tohru took their bags and went inside their room.

* * *

YUKI'S POV

I couldn't breathe...

I couldn't blink...

THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED IN THE ROOM!

My head turned to see a slightly red Tohru.

" Well...Uh...I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me...If you do, I can sleep on the floor if you want..."

" What? I refuse to let you sleep on the floor, Miss Honda! I have no problem sleeping with you!"

We both turned red at that statement.

" Uuh...You know what I mean..."

" Yeah..."

But it was just something that bothered me...

THERE IS ONLY ONE BED!

Well...It was like it was a bad thing...

...Sharing a bed with Tohru...

'_Get your mind out of the gutter, Yuki! I've been around Shigure for too long!_'

We unpacked our things and talked until it was 8:00pm.

Kagura waltzed in with a grin on her face.

" Hey, we're gonna play a few games. Want to play?"

Tohru stood up with a smile.

" Sure, How about it Yuki? Do you want to play games?"

" Why not, Miss Honda."

I wish I had never said that...

* * *

" TRUTH OR DARE!"

All the men, except for Momiji, sighed heavily.

" Okay...Kyo! Truth Or Dare?"

"Tr-"

" What's wrong, Kyo? You afraid of getting down and dirty?"

" I'm not afraid of shit! DARE!"

Hatushara smirked at this.

Kyo could always be persuaded into anything, if you knew just what to say.

* * *

Verose: **I AM SO SORRY! I have a bit of a writers block right now. So please, if you can...offer some ideas for the truth or dare game. But remember that you don't have to...Please review!**


	7. Truth Or Dare

**DISCLAIMER: VEROSE DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**Summary: As Yuki continues to struggle more and more over his feelings for Tohru, the new boy in the class begins to take a liking to her as well. A liking so great (Not greater than Yuki's, of course) That he'll do anything to have her, and I mean anything.**

**First off, I would like to thank you for reviewing. I'm so glad that everyone even bothered to take their time to review! Please continue reviewing so that I may feel inspired to write more.

* * *

**

_" What's wrong, Kyo? You afraid of getting down and dirty?"_

_" I'm not afraid of shit! DARE!"_

_Hatushara smirked at this._

_Kyo could always be persuaded into anything, if you knew just what to say.

* * *

_

Hatushara pondered the rather large question, 'What to make him do?'.

It had to be something, something embarrassing. Something, funny, enough to amuse everyone. Hatushara, being the kind partially person that he was, wondered if there was a way to somehow make someone else happy. He also wanted to achieve all this in just one fowl swoop.

' _What can I do? I can have him do anything, anything I want! Argh, I don't know what to decide!_'

Rin saw the confusion within her lover and took the opportunity to suggest something to him. She leaned against him, whispering in his ear. The words slid inside his ear with her smooth soft breath, sending shivers up his spine. Rin smirked and leaned back.

" I dare you to..."

Everyone leaned in a bit, with the exception of Hatushara and Rin, curious to hear the dare.

" You have to french Kagura!"

Hiro rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the situation. Hatushara dare was incredibly predicable, not to mention cliché. Of course, Hiro had always been the type to never admit what caught him off guard. Kyo, on the other hand, was both shocked and scared.

" Hell no! I won't kiss her!"

The voice within Kyo snickered. '_ You're lying._'

" Awwww! Why not Kyon? You know you gots the hots for Kagura!"

Momiji wanted to join in by teasing Kyo, receiving light laughter from across the room.

" I do not!"

The laughter continued as Kyo attempted to 'nicely' calm them down.

" I won't kiss her!"

Kagura remained silent as her anger grew, then finally released it, " WHY NOT?"

"...," Kyo was speechless, " Just because!"

Hiro was enjoyed this and wanted to point out a very obvious fact. He stood up and grinned innocently.

" You have to do it, stupid cat!"

Kisa frowned slightly at this.

" Hiro..."

Yuki felt the tension within the room. He turned his head to look at Tohru.

" Shut up you damn brat!"

As Yuki suspected, Tohru felt the tension as well and was beginning to panic.

" Kyo gots the hots for Kagura!"

Momiji stood on his own two feet proudly.

" I do not!"

Kyo's anger was rising, nearly about to explode.

" Yes, you do, stupid cat!"

Hiro felt as if he was at the top of his game at this point.

" Gots the hots! Gots the hots! Yeah!"

Tohru's imagination got the better of her as her thoughts traveled to what could happen if the fight was not stopped.

" Uuh...G-guys..."

Kyo ignored Tohru.

" Gr. SHUT UP!"

Yuki was about to step in. Kyo had spoken to Tohru in a rude manner, he was going to hurt Kyo for that.

" Why not just do the dumb dare already? Are you scared? You're such a loser. You continue to rant about how you're going to beat the rat and gain the respect of everyone! Yet, you can't seem to be able to do ONE...SIMPLE...DARE!"

Kisa tugged at Hiro's pants leg.

" Hiro...please, stop this...Don't be mean to Kyo...please..."

She begged silently to him, her eyes breaking the icy exterior of Hiro's.

" Fine..."

He sat back down.

" Kyo gots the hots!"

Kyo finally 'agreed', after being forced by Uo and Hana, mind you. Kagura sat directly in front of Kyo and close her eyes. Kyo leaned in, closing his eyes. Then finally, laid his lips on Kagura's.

" ..."

Kyo pressed his lips with a bit more force, parting his lips slightly as his mouth begged Kagura to take it further. She willingly allowed his tongue entrance. Just as fast as it began, it ended.

" Whooooooooo!"

Kyo blushed slightly as he saw Kagura's heavenly expression and quickly turned away to avoid her gaze.

" Okay! Shut up! My turn!"

Kyo stood up, smirking victoriously, pointing at Yuki.

" Truth or Dare, rat boy?"

Yuki kept his fear to himself. If he picks truth, Kyo would ask him anything about any secrets that he held within. If he picks dare, Kyo would...make him do god who knows what.

" I choose...dare."

Kyo frowned slightly at this, he was hoping to make the rat boy reveal the ultimate truth, " I dare you to..."

" HOLD TOHRU IN YOUR ARMS THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE GAME," blurted Kagura.

" Yeah!"

Tohru's eyes widened upon hearing this.

'_Yuki...his arms...Yuki...arms...his...Oh! I don't know if I can handle it...but...I must. If I don't, then Yuki might think that I hate him and will surely feel insulted! Then eventually he will come to hate me!_'

Tohru slowly rose from her seat and walked a small distance to Yuki and sat in front of his lap, her back facing him. For his convenience, she brushed all her hair onto her chest, exposing her neck.

" U-Uh..."

Yuki raised his left arm and wrapped it around her left side. He then raised his right arm and wrapped it around her right side. His blush grew as he finally connected his hands, pulling her towards him.

" U-um, who shall I pick? Any suggestions, Miss Honda?"

His head bent down, touching her shoulder.

" W-W-Well...I do-d-don't kn-ow..."

" I suppose..."

" Oh! Make it Hiro!"

" Shut up, stupid rabbit!"

" Hiro. Truth or dare?"

" ...I..."

" It's alright, Hiro, take your time," Yuki replied.

" Dare."

" I dare you to hold Kisa's hand and spend the rest of this trip with her."

" Meaning?"

" You hold her hand and go wherever she goes with the obvious exceptions."

Technically, that could be considered as two dares. Although no one was complaining, so it was left alone.

" Fine..."

Hiro caressed Kisa's hand in his, secretly enjoying the touch of her soft skin.

" Alright! I choose..."

Before Hiro declared his target, a young woman entered the room. Her black hair reached to her shoulders in two neat pig tails. She was dressed in a maid's outfit.

" Excuse me, everyone. Dinner has now been successfully prepared."

Smiles appeared on every face in the room as they stood up to walk into the dining room. Everyone sat with their roommate.

" Lets dig in!"

And they did just that. Once finished, each pair retired to their rooms with a happy expression on their faces and a full stomach.

Tohru then walked to the sink in the kitchen, ready to wash the dishes.

" Oh no, Miss Honda."

" Huh!"

She turned to face Yuki with her body shaking.

" I'm sorry to scary you, Miss Honda, but I wish to inform you that this is a vacation."

" O-oh..."

Yuki leaned in, " Meaning that you will not be doing any work, you deserve to simply rest."

" O-oh...Why, thank you, Yuki."

He offered his arm out, " Might I be able to escort you to our room?"

Tohru giggled and allowed him to wrap his arm around her own.

" Thank you, kind sir."

They made their way to their room...Together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. Please review. Quick notes though...**

**Note #1) I had a interview in my other fanfiction story, so I decided to have an interview in this fanfiction story as well. Please review with any questions that you wish to ask.**

**Note #2) For all Harry Potter fans, please check for my newest Harry Potter fanfiction story entitled 'Fall On Me'. Review if you like it. Please remember that only the first chapter is up.**

**I know I'm becoming redundant, Thank you!**


End file.
